To get to work each morning, Michael takes a motorcycle 19.52 kilometers and a train 16.24 kilometers. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Michael travels 35.76 kilometers in total.